Some sorts of lighting devices are provided with a light-emitting module having a substrate and a plurality of light-emitting elements mounted on the substrate. Such a lighting device is used under the condition that the light-emitting module is fixed to a mount such as a heat sink.
To fix the light-emitting module to the mount, one of the following structures may be adopted, for example:
(a) The substrate and the mount of the light-emitting module are fixed by screws.
(b) The light-emitting module is placed on the mount, and the substrate holder and the mount are fixed by screws, with the substrate holder covering the light-emitting module and the mount.
In the case of the structure in (b) above, the substrate of the light-emitting module sandwiched between the substrate holder and the mount is pressed against the mount by the force of the screws fastening the substrate holder and the mount to each other, and thus the substrate is fixed to the mount.